Finally Forever (Brallie
by loveJupiter
Summary: Callie confronts Brandon about moving to Amsterdam after the Christmas festival. That night will change their lives forever.


Brandon's pov

The christmas festival lasted a little longer after I told callie I was still going to Amsterdam with Eliza. When I told her she seemded pretty upset. I'm glad she got distracted with Mariana telling Jude she quit her clerkship. The day was pretty eventful even after that but now everyone is leaving to head home.

"Hey babe you ready?" My wife asks in a sweet voice.

"Actually I think im gonna stay for a bit. Talk to my sister yaknow. Ill meet you at home?"

"Okay see you soon" She gave me a quick kiss before grabbing her purse and heading out the door. I watched her leave before searching for Callie.

I walk into her room to see Mariana on her laptop focussing intensely.

"Hey Mariana have you seen Callie? " I ask.

"No but you should check the roof. She's always up there. " She went back to whatever she was doing on her laptop.

I make my way to the roof and I see her there staring intently over the ledge. I could tell she was stressed just by the way she stood. I walked up and stood next to her. She kept her eyes in the same direction they were before while mine stayed focused on her. The moon reflected wonderfully on her pale skin.

"Hi Brandon. " She said in a shy way.

"Callie what's wrong? " I ask her. She looked down now.

"Nothing Brandon, " She almost whispered. "Nothing."

I wasn't buying it.

I sat down with my back against the ledge and she took the cue to sit down next to me. I looked at her with a questioning look and she finally looked at me.

"I don't want you to go Brandon." I think I already knew that though.

"What do you want me to do Callie? " I asked sympathetically.

"Stay." Her voice broke.

"Callie.. " I didn't know what to say.

"I don't want to lose you again. " She admitted.

"Again? " I ask. When did she ever lose me.

"Forget it. " She didn't want to say the wrong thing. I could tell.

"No Callie talk to me. " I demanded in a calming voice. She sighed.

"You were my best friend Brandon.. But I've only seen you like three times since you got married and we live in the same city. " She was right.

"Wow I didn't realize. "

"And now I'll never get to see you. We won't even be in the same country. " Her voice broke again.

"I know cal but I'll always be here for you. I'll always be your brother. " I affirmed.

She scoffed and shook her head before looking up at the stars. A tear fell down her cheek followed by another.

"Callie why are you crying. " I wiped one from her face. Her skin was frozen under my touch. I had almost forgotten it was December.

"Don't hate me. " She almost begged.

"Never."

She avoided eye contact as she started talking.

"I know I said we made the right choice when we chose the family instead of us, but I lied. " I could tell she was embarrassed by the way her voice shook as she talked.

"How was that the wrong choice cal? How do you know if you'd still even be a part of this family if we would have chosen us? " I asked. A sob escaped her lips.

"Because Brandon. I was 17. It would have only been a year. I could have told moms not to adopt me and we could have been together after my birthday. Or in that same year I could have lived with my dad and came home after my birthday. Or we could have gone through with my emancipation. I did not have to get adopted for moms to be my parents. And no matter what would have happened between us I would have always been a part of the family because they would have still been my parents regardless of it being legal or not and because they did adopt my brother and I'd never leave him. We made the wrong choice Brandon. I think we could have made it because the last time I got to be with you without worrying about it was almost 8 whole years ago and I still love you the same way I did that day despite how hard I tried not to. " She cried and she never looked at me.

She was right. We could have been together without hurting the family. Sure they would have been upset at first but in the long run we all would have been alright.

I've never loved anyone the way I loved Callie. Not even my wife. Even now I have a hard time seeing her as my sister. I've kissed her lips. I've seen her body. I've loved her intensely and in this moment all the feelings I've ever had for her resurfaced with a need so strong that I could have exploded then and there. But instead I lifted her chin to look at me with her big beautiful eyes and for the first time since we made love 8 years ago I kissed her.

The kiss was more beautiful than anything I could ever imagine. The love and desperation poured out of both of us and became an orb of love surrounding us blocking out every possible consequence that we would receive because of this. And as our kiss became more our hearts began to beat in sync. Nothing could have stopped us. Not even the cold December air as we shed our cloths and I made love to her under the stars.

We were in her loft now. I pretended to be asleep on the floor while Mariana got ready for work. She left soon after.

I climbed up next to Callie quietly.

"You awake? " I whispered.

"Yes." She replied.

"I love you. " I said and for the first time in years I didn't mean as my sister.

"What are we gonna do Brandon. " She asked. I frowned a bit hoping to hear her say it back.

"Do you want to get married? "

Her eyes went wide.


End file.
